


Chemicals Between Us

by orphan_account



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- This could be considered a bit AU because Timmy is initially separated from Alan and Lex. Basically this is the tree scene but with only Alan and Lex rewritten. [Does not follow movie scene.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemicals Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS STORY INFO/Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me nor am I making any money from them. This story contains very mature themes many of which may or may not offend the reader. It is not my intention to cause harm by this story or offend anyone. If you do not like the concepts that I am warning you are in this story then please do not read. This story will contain sexual situations/notions with an a person of 16 [not everywhere that is considered underage so I am not sure on this again; nothing is meant to offend anyone.] and an older person of which all situations/notions are consensual. None of this is to be taken seriously; it is just a fan-fiction written for fun and the enjoyment of my readers. The main pairing is Dr. Alan --Grant/Lex Murphy [Alan/Lex] If any of what I just mentioned before bothers you then please! Do not read! Thanks in advance for reading/reviewing!
> 
> -RATED M!
> 
> -Copy and pasted from my FF account. I apologize for any errors I missed!
> 
> -I own nothing!

"Don't worry Lex those aren't meat eater dinosaurs." Alan informed the young girl.

Lex was still not sure as they huddled together in the giant tree. Finally she out stretched her hand and was okay with petting the brontosaurus' head until it sneezed on her. Alan laughed for the first time since their adventure began. He quickly handed her his bandana while laughing at the snot running down her face. Lex cleaned off and relaxed back into the tree behind her.

"Here, thanks." She handed him the cloth back which he sat aside.

"I will be glad when this is all over. I can't even fathom what your grandfather was thinking making this park." Alan announced aloud.

The sixteen year old laughed nervously. Alan frowned as he watched her look around them in fear.

"Hey." He caught her attention by gently turning her chin so that she would face him. "We are fine up here. Nothing can get us. I will protect you."

"I know I just can't take my mind off of it." Lex admitted.

She felt slightly better as Alan put his arm around her shoulders. That warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach returned. It had made its first appearance when she saw the man for the first time. The way he had smiled at her made her blush.

Now Lex was debating on if she should continue worrying about the "meat eating" dinosaurs below or what her new feelings meant. Alan looked down at her and ran a hand through her hair.

"You need to calm down and sleep Lex. If it will make you feel better I will stay awake and keep watch."

"It would, but I doubt I can get any sleep anyway." Lex felt bad; the man was clearly worried about her and doing the best he could to help.

"That's too bad... maybe I can distract you." Alan told her.

Lex tolerated Alan as he started to talk to her about dinosaurs. It was not that she wasn't interested, she loved to listen to him talk, but, rather, it was not doing anything to take her mind off of their situation.

"Am I boring you?" Alan asked.

"No... I just keep thinking about those dinosaurs you are talking and how they might climb up this tree and eat us." Her eyes darted to the ground below.

Alan had an expression of deep thought on his face for a few moments. He stroked her chin thoughtfully while he looked at her. Alan had Lex's attention now and he hesitated before leaning down and placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Still thinking about dinosaurs climbing up the tree?" He asked in a voice that began to take on a deeper tone.

"Not at all." Lex awkwardly climbed onto his lap hoping that she was not dreaming and launched her lips towards her.

Their kisses were clumsy at first as Alan tried to teach her the proper way to move her mouth. Lex turned out to be a fast learner and in short time their kisses turned into a deep heated battle for dominance.

The archeologist could not believe what he was doing but he could not stop either. He maneuvered the young girl on his lap so she was facing him and was extremely pleased when she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Lex and Alan were thankful that the tree was big enough to provide them with enough room for their position. Chills ran down the girls spine as Alan ran his fingers down her back in soothing motions. Their kisses became frantic as Alan's pants grew tighter.

"I don't know if we should continue doing this Lex." Alan choked out between kisses.

Lex looked at him confused, "I may not know exactly what to do but whatever this is leading too, well I don't want it to stop. Besides you are supposed to be keeping my mind off of the dinosaurs that might eat me."

Alan could see her face in the dim moonlight and smiled at her. He reached up and gently pulled the hair tie out that she still had in. Lex shook her blonde hair down and gave the man beneath her an innocent look.

Lex carefully reached down and fumbled with the buttons on Alan's shirt. She had this building desire to feel his chest and had to suppress giggles as her curiosity grew. Alan let her do as she pleased while he let his hands wander up the front of her shirt. Lex had no bra on. Her small breasts were perfect, he thought, as he squeezed them.

Finally Lex had his shirt unbuttoned and was focusing on the feeling of his toned body while slightly moaning at the man's wandering hands. Alan let out a growl of satisfaction at the soft hands touching him. That was it; he couldn't wait any longer and there could be time (in a more suitable place) for slower love making in the future. Right now Alan needed the girl and wanted to make her his.

Alan reached down and unzipped his jeans. He quickly arched up so that he could pull the pants down enough for Lex to see his manhood. He took the necessary time for Lex to touch him there too; he could tell she had never seen a man's cock before.

"Okay baby let me help you with your shorts." He lifted her up as she shed the offensive clothing. Lex placed them safely on a nearby tree branch followed by her shirt.

Lex shivered in the warm summer air as Alan lifted her up. It only took him a second to place her down fully on his shaft. Lex leaned into the man and shuddered as she waited for the pain to pass.

Finally Alan was able to move. He kept his eyes on the girl as he lifted her up and down on his manhood. He held an advantage with his older age and carried the young girl to many orgasms before he was nearly to the edge.

He reached down and rubbed her clit slightly with his thumb as they moved together.

"Okay with me this time baby." Alan purred to her as he sped up his movements.

Somehow he kept them steady in the tree while thrusting wildly into her. Between Lex's loud moans and Alan's grunting they were shocked they did not attract any unwanted visitors. Suddenly Lex's eyes widened and she went rigid as spasms overtook her.

"Oh god." Alan held his breath as he shot his seed within her.

They sat in silence without moving for several minutes while they waited for their heartbeats to return to normal. Alan slipped out of the girl as she looked down at him with sleepy eyes. He helped her redress then redressed himself once she moved off of his lap.

"Come here Lex." He smiled at her and pulled her back onto his lap.

She curled up to him and in no time was fast asleep. Alan thought about what had just taken place and decided he would worry about the consequences when they finally made it off of this god forsaken island. Right now, though, he was the happiest he had been in as long as he could remember.

This young woman had stolen his heart from the moment he first laid eyes on her. He would do everything in his power to get her to safety in the morning. He tightened his hold on her as he felt a determination rise within him.

Alan continued to keep watch as long as he could before falling asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
